Finalmente Venganza
by Ohiro
Summary: Bellatrix es enviada por Voldemort a reclutar a quien espera se convierta en uno de sus más fervientes seguidores, a sabiendas del pasado ente éste y la mortífaga.M por violencia explícita.


**Finalmente, Venganza**

**Por Ohiro**

Cygnus Black sonrió de medio lado, burlón, gesto muy característico de su estirpe. Dejó el pergamino que acababa de leer sobre el fino escritorio frente a él. Miró el reloj. Nueve con cincuenta, ya debía marcharse. Se levantó y antes de abandonar la habitación cubrió sus hombros con una capa de terciopelo negro y luego, con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció.

Reapareció en un oscuro y húmedo callejón, donde los contornos de las cosas se hacían apenas distinguibles y el silencio era interrumpido por el solitario maullido de un gato.

Luego de un momento sus fríos ojos azules se posaron con arrogancia y superioridad sobre la figura encapuchada, apenas visible, que se acercaba a él.

- Cygnus Black – dijo una voz femenina desde la capucha – Mi Amo me ha encomendado la misión de reclutarte para formar parte de sus filas. A cambió de tu obediencia os promete gloria y poder ilimitados. ¿Nos ayudaras acaso a llevar a cabo nuestro noble cometido de purificar la raza de los magos?

Cygnus soltó una carcajada, reconociendo de inmediato la voz femenina que le hablaba.

- Aunque su causa me parezca de lo más noble jamás serviré yo a nadie más que a mi mismo – respondió en un tono arrogante – Y menos a un sangre mestiza – agregó con desprecio, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - exclamó la mujer, encolerizada, apretando sus dedos contra el mango de su varita – Con generosidad, mi Amo os ofrece esta oportunidad y no solo lo rechazáis, sino que además lo desprecias.

La mujer encapuchada se aproximo al hombre y con profundo odio, acumulado durante muchos años y exacerbado por la situación, pronunció:

- _¡Crucio!_

En seguida Cygnus cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Aquello provocó que la mujer soltara una macabra carcajada. De entre los pliegues de su túnica sustrajo una daga alargada, que reflejo la leve luz de los faroles lejanos.

Flash back

Una pequeña niña, de no más de 6 años, salió de detrás de un librero hacia una amplia y lúgubre habitación, iluminada por el verdoso resplandor de las lámparas de biblioteca. Su expresión de asustada curiosidad cambió rápidamente por una de radiante alegría. El pasadizo nuevo que había encontrado la había llevado desde un nicho en la pared lateral de la cocina hasta la prohibida biblioteca de su padre.

Desde siempre se sentía intrigada por su padre, un hombre misterioso y reservado, a quien sólo veía durante la cena, ya que el resto del tiempo estaba fuera de casa o bien en su estudio. Éste no demostraba ningún afecto o siquiera mero interés por sus hijas, pero la niña creía, en su inocencia, que solo era por falta de tiempo.

Se acerco con rápidos pasos a la mesa más cercana y comenzó a ojear los libros, ya que todavía no sabía leer. De las pocas ilustraciones que vio todas la asustaron, ya que eran macabras representaciones gráficas de maldiciones oscuras.

Después de un rato oyó pasos y corrió a las pesadas puertas de madera e intento abrirlas para recibir a su padre, sin lograrlo. Se echó hacia atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron con el chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas y se lanzó a abrazar la corpulenta figura de su padre. De un solo y brusco movimiento su padre desenvaino una daga plateada y atacó a su hija, en un acto reflejo de defensa. La hirió en el abdomen, una larga u profunda herida, que sangraba profusamente.

La niña cayó al suelo llorando de dolor y llamando a gritos a su madre. El hombre la miró con irá y lo único que hizo fue decirle: "Bien merecido lo tienes, por entrometerte donde no debes, escoria". Tomo unos libros y desapareció si más.

Fin Flash back

- Por fin – dijo la mujer con goce en su voz – Por fin tendrás lo que mereces, desgraciado.

Se acercó al cuerpo magullado y jadeante de Cygnus y, con rápida determinación, realizó un corte en su garganta, lentamente, desplegando su odio poco a poco, disfrutando como se deslizaba la daga sobre la fina piel de su padre. Vio como la sangre brotaba de la herida, en un abundante y palpitante flujo, y la felicidad de la venganza, finalmente realizada, la inundó. Luego de tanto tiempo se había desquitado por todo el dolor que le provocó, repetidas veces, el hombre cuya vida se extinguía bajo su delicada arma, la misma que había marcado el inicio de su propio sufrimiento. Miró el desmarcado rostro de su padre y sonrió al ver sus ojos vacíos, sin vida.

Bellatrix se levantó, limpió la daga con la capa de terciopelo de su padre y se marchó sin mirar atrás, sin ningún remordimiento y con una renovada devoción a su amo, por permitirle semejante placer.

N/A: Primer fanfiction que subo, se aceptan críticas CONSTUCTIVAS, las destructivas serán ignoradas.


End file.
